Shh Dont Tell
by BirdieForever
Summary: Kendall is living a double life. In the end all he can think to himself is shh... don't tell
1. A Night Of Kucy

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yep Im Back. I Hope You Guys Still Dont Hate Me After Too Late. I Really Am Sorry : ( But Anyway. Big Time Rush Never Exist. Also James & Lucy Never Met. The Sex Scene Might Suck. Sorry "(**

**DISCLAIMER : I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT. Review Please & Thank You.**

**ENJOY : )**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Lucy woke up due to the cold outside air hitting her revealed back. She sat up slowly and yawned, stretching her limbs in the process. She then noticed that Kendall wasn't in bed. She looked at the digital clock on her nightstand. 2:13 am it read in bright glowing green numbers, giving off a small spectrum of light in the dark room.

"Kendall?" Lucy said into the darkness, waiting for a response. She never got it.

She slid out of bed, and exited the small room of her apartment in the palm woods hotel.

Her apartment was dark, and there was silence. Except for the faint sound of talking.

She walked into the living room to see Kendall standing in the middle of the room with his back to the door.

"Yeah, I will come see you later." Kendall said into his cellphone. I love you too...

Alright goodbye." Kendall said quietly. He hung up his cellphone and shoved it into his pajama pocket.

"Who was that?" Lucy asked, causing Kendall to jump and turn around. He looked nervous and he was slightly shaking.

"Oh Uhm... That was ... Uhm... That was Katie." Kendall stammered. Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, why did she call you at 2 in the morning?" Lucy asked.

"She couldn't sleep, and you know how she always need to hear my voice when she can't sleep." Kendall said.

Lucy knew that Katie did need that. "Oh, so I heard you say you're going over there later?" Lucy asked.

Kendall nodded. "Yeah she says she misses me... Oh she said hi." Kendall said coolly. Lucy smiled.

"Well when you go over there ... Tell her I said hi." Lucy said

"Will do." Kendall said with a fake smile. Lucy turned to go back to bed, expecting Kendall to follow. He did but right before he exited the room, he swallowed the thick glob of saliva growing in his mouth. They walked back into the room, and Lucy sat down on the bed. Kendall sat down next to her, and kissed her softly on the lips. Lucy was caught by surprise.

Kendall immediately grabbed her ass and shoved his tongue down her throat. He went for her breasts and felt her hard tit through her silk night gown. He couldn't feel through the shirt as good as the silky bra Lucy had so he attempted to pull it down from her breast. She let him and he slowly pulled it down as her firm breast popped out. She had beautiful little nipples that were rock hard from the cold air and kissing. He slowly explored her breasts; gently pinching and caressing her nipples.

They felt so good that he had to taste them. There was an instinct that he could not resist and he grabbed her whole breast, moved his head down and wrapped his lips around one of her hard nipples. It taste as good as he licked and sucked on her nipples. She did not expect this and gave out a gasp as he did this. Kendall could tell she liked it because she wrapped her arms around him and started caressing his back and sides. As he came back up to kiss her, she began caressing his chest and when she moved down to his stomach her arm grazed his hard cock straining up through his pajamas. She realized what it was as he kissed her and fondled her breasts, Lucy grabbed his hard cock through his pajamas.

He let out a moan. "You're so hot!" Kendall gasped. She started rubbing it through his pajamas.

"Does it feel good?" Lucy asked. Kendall nodded. After she had been rubbing him for a minute, she stopped.

"That was incredible but it's starting to get raw from the pre-cum." Kendall informed Lucy.

I will just have to fix that." Lucy said with a bubbly expression. She then pulled his penis out of his pajamas. Kendall was in heaven as she continued to rub on his bare cock and he could have died right then. She stopped.

"Sit back I want to try something." Lucy said. Kendall laid back on the bed. She grabbed his cock, moved down and put it in her mouth. Kendall was in ecstasy as she licked and sucked on the head of his penis. She was a beautiful girl with her black and red hair hanging down on Kendall with her small lips working on the tip of Kendall's cock. She was still hesitant to put the whole thing in her mouth.

Kendall felt that familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach." I'm about to cum." Kendall announced. Lucy pulled off of him with a soft pop.

"Not before you fuck me." Lucy said in a sexy voice. She then straddled Kendall's lap. "You got a condom?" Lucy asked.

Kendall leaned back and opened his nightstand drawer. There were none left. He sat back up.

"We used the last one." Kendall informed. He was expecting Lucy to get up, seeing as they never did it without a condom. Instead she pushed him until he was lying down, and she slid onto his cock, gasping out, at the thickness of his length.

Kendall shuddered in pleasure at Lucy's wetness. She began to ride Kendall, as he moaned in pleasure. He knew he wouldn't last long but he was going to make the best of it. He began to thrust into Lucy roughly, causing her to scream in pleasure. The two didn't speak, just letting their moans and gasps fill the air.

Kendall couldn't hold on any longer. "I'm c-cumming!" Kendall gasped out. He shot multiple hot streaks of semen into Lucy.

I love you." Lucy moaned as she laid on top of Kendall.

I love you too." Kendall said breathlessly. The two then fell asleep.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It was 9:15pm and Kendall was walking down the hallway of an apartment building. He stopped in front of the door. He knocked on the door, and waited. Rocking on his heels, he began getting impatient. He knocked again, until he heard footsteps on the other side of the door.

The door swung open to reveal and soaking wet male with chestnut colored hair, deep hazel eyes, and soft lips. Let's not forget the feminine facial structure and well-toned body of the tanned male. He also had a towel wrapped around his waist. Kendall just stared at the mesmerizing body and face of James Diamond.

"Sorry babe, I was in the shower." James said. He then gave Kendall a kiss on the cheek.

"Its ok, but why didn't you wait for me?" Kendall asked, pulling James closer to him, and squeezing his ass. The brunette yelped in surprise.

I was feeling dirty... Sorry I couldn't wait." James said with a sexy smirk.

"Well I want to get you dirty again." Kendall said in a low voice.

James shuddered. "I like the sound of that!" James gasped. He felt himself getting hard.

Kendall then picked James up. James's towel dropped in the doorway as he wrapped his legs around Kendall's waist.

Kendall kicked the towel in. He walked in soon after and closed the door as James sucked on his neck.


	2. Player

**DISCLAIMER: I Own Except The Plot. Review Please & Thank You. **

**Enjoy : )**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kendall carried the naked brunette into his room, and laid the pretty boy down on the bed.

Kendall was mesmerized by James's define golden body.

"I'm going to fuck you so good babe." Kendall said with lust filled eyes.

James moaned loudly at the thought. He then smiled a sexy smirk. "You want me... Take me." James said.

Kendall took no time in stripping himself of all his clothes, not missing the gasp James let out upon the removal of the blond's underwear. Kendall then grabbed the lube from James's nightstand and positioned himself between James's legs. Kendall then squirted some lube on his hand and applied it to James's hole.

The cold lube hit James's hole and he jumped. "So Jamie, you ready to get fucked with my hard cock; hope so because I am going to start now." Kendall said.

The head of Kendall's cock poked at James's hole. He teased James for a minute or two, just touching the brunette's hole with his cock. Then he placed the head on it and leaned into James. The brunette screamed as Kendall slid into him until his pubes were on James's skin. He laid forward, his entire body weight on James.

I am inside now James. God you feel great." Kendall said. He pushed off James and pulled out until just his head was left inside and once again sunk his cock into James. His movements were deliberate and solid; he was enjoying himself and knew how to move in his hole. The pace would vary, slow, fast, and back again. Every time he nearly pulled out and then went all the way in again. Once he filled James's hole he applied his weight and went to work on the brunette's nipples, biting, sucking, and pinching them.

Even after removing the pinchers, they were sensitive and while the moist and warmth from his mouth felt amazing, the fire shot to James's toes. The brunette tried to enjoy Kendall's pillaging of his ass. Who is James fooling, he loved it. Fuck it was amazing. There was no pain, just the fullness of Kendall's cock in James's hole. The sounds James was able to make were all pleasure. His pace picked up and he started to fuck James hard. Grunt preceded a full thrust. Over and over he pummeled the brunettes willing hole. He plowed into James. Letting out a rather quiet scream of delight, James knew he came. James came moments after, breathing heavily as he came down from his orgasm. Kendall's cock still inside James.

He laid on James and kissed his neck.

"Fuck James, you are so perfect and sexy... I want to leave it in until it's hard again and go for seconds." Kendall informed the brunette. It sounded pretty great to James.

"Please Kendall, fuck me again!" James begged.

Kendall pushed off James and pulled out. He got off the bed.

'Where is he going?' James thought.

'What is he doing?' James thought.

Kendall went into James's bathroom. James could hear water running. Kendall returned & began dressing. James was confused.

"Babe where are you going?" James asked.

"Now Jamie you know I have to go home to my mom." Kendall lied. James jutted his bottom lip out, and pouted.

"Please just stay, and hold me until I fall asleep." James said childishly. Kendall thought it over.

"Ok babe." Kendall said with a smile, not knowing the exhaustion flowing through his body. He undressed and laid down James.

Kendall pulled James into him and the brunette relaxed into the blonde. Moments later they were both out like lights, letting their exhaustion get the better of them.

Kendall woke up and looked at his phone.

**[1:17am]**

Kendall's eyes popped open, and he jumped out of bed. He ran around the room, quickly putting on his clothes. In all the excitement, Kendall awoken James. The brunette still beautiful even after sleep.

"Baby what's wrong?" James asked in a groggy tone as he sat up.

Kendall continued to run around the room until he was fully dressed.

"Sorry babe I got to go." Kendall said. He leaned over and pecked James on the lips. James was confused.

"Kenny wait!" James exclaimed, but his sentence was interrupted by the closing of his door. James was stuck in confusion.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kendall crept into his and Lucy's apartment.

It was dark so Kendall assumed that Lucy was sleep. He crept past the living room.

The light then flipped on, revealing a waiting Lucy.

"Where have you been?" Lucy asked. Kendall jumped slightly.

"Sorry babe, Katie and I fell asleep playing cards." Kendall lied.

Lucy gave him a look of slight disbelief. She looked into his eyes, not knowing Kendall is a great actor. His eyes showed no emotion. Lucy soften, realizing that Kendall was truthful even though he wasn't.

"Oh... Ok babe well it's late let's get to bed." Lucy said. She then got up and made her way to the room, Kendall behind her.

Kendall's phone then vibrated.

**[Tonight was great, I love you. -J]**

**[Love you too & only you. -K]**

**[Goodnight. -K]**

Kendall smiled and stuffed his phone in his pocket. He then went into the room and closed the door.


End file.
